Lusamine en el país sin maravillas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Lusamine pasaba por un día completamente normal en su trabajo, cuando recibe la noticia de que sus hijos son secuestrados por los ultraentes, por lo que de inmediato sale al rescate de sus hijos, aunque a mitad de camino se encuentra con algunas sorpresas bastante llamativas. Oneshot.


Un saludo a toda pokecomunidad del mundo mundial. Vamos con toda la furia de mis letras y empecemos con esta fumada que se me acaba de ocurrir.

**Lusamine en el país sin maravillas**

Fundación Aether, la compañía más poderosa e influyente de Alola y rincones aledaños. Como referencia en cuanto a cuidados y crianza pokemon, la fundación Aether es líder regional absoluto, e incluso es una importante distribuidora de toda una gama de productos y servicios que suelen ser de la preferencia de los habitantes de Alola.

A la cabeza de la fundación Aether estaba la respetable e imponente, pero a la vez bondadosa, Lusamine. Flamante dueña y presidenta que ha logrado llevar la fundación a lo más alto de su propia existencia, logrando incluso abrir decenas de sucursales en Hoenn, Kanto y Kalos, obteniendo éxitos apabullantes. Pero no estamos para resaltar sus maravillosos logros sin paralelo con la fundación Aether, sino para tratar un momento y una circunstancia específicos en la vida de la poderosa rubia.

─ ¿Cómo están las optimizaciones del refugio pokemon?

─ Van viento en popa. El progreso va por un ochenta por ciento ─ responde uno de los empleados presentes.

─ Justo como detallaron en las proyecciones iniciales. Espero que la reapertura se dé en la fecha prevista, que todavía tenemos una montaña de proyectos pendientes para completar antes de fin de año ─ Lusamine se sirve un vaso de leche y se lo toma, pero se le hace raro el sabor de la leche y la escupe ─ ¡Qué asco! ¿De dónde sacaron esta leche?

─ Pues es la leche que se produce en los establos de milktanks del refugio ─ responde otro empleado.

─ Pues eso vamos a verlo ─ Lusamine saca un aparato que había tras los muebles de su oficina y vierte unas gotas de la bebida en un embudo ─. Yo solía usar esto con mucha frecuencia cuando mis pequeños estaban... bueno, pequeños. Ni loca iba a permitir que mis bebés se intoxicaran con comida en mal estado, así que siempre analizaba todo antes de dejarlos comer.

─ Es usted admirable, Lusamine-sama ─ dice otra empleada.

El análisis del aparato termina, dando los resultados correspondientes. Lusamine saca la hoja que sale y se pone a leer en voz alta, a fin de que todos sepan.

─ A ver, aquí dice que esto tiene un cincuenta por ciento de leche de milktank, y la otra mitad corresponde a... ─ Lusamine de pronto palidece, preocupando mucho a sus empleados que se acercan tímidamente ─ ¡Leche de tauros! ¡Busquen al degenerado que hizo esto y despídanlo! ¡Y también busquen toda la leche que surja del mismo lote que esta e impidan su distribución hasta que se analice toda! Esto es una ofensa frontal y descarada a nuestra sagrada institucion.

─ ¡A la orden! ─ los empleados salen corriendo de allí, sorprendidos de ver la ira que destellaba en los ojos de Lusamine.

Wicke entra en la oficina tan pronto como los empleados se hubieron retirado, y el rostro de preocupación en su rostro causa una gran extrañeza en Lusamine.

─ ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Wicke? Cualquiera diría que se desató una epidemia o algo en el refugio...

─ No es eso, pero sí se trata de algo grave, al menos para usted, jefecita ─ Wicke se aclara la garganta antes de continuar ─. Resulta que se ha abierto un nuevo ultraumbral ─ Lusamine se pone en estado de alerta y mira de manera intensa a Wicke ─. La peor parte de todo es que unos ultraentes se infiltraron y han llevado a cabo el secuestro de sus hijos...

─ ¿Cóooomo? ¿Mis pequeñines han sido raptados?

─ Eso fue exactamente lo que dije.

Lusamine empieza a sudar frío, a la vez que sus pupilas se contraían a su mínima expresión. Una cosa era lo que le acababa de ocurrir con su merienda, pero que ahora vinieran unos seres extradimensionales a secuestrar a sus hijos era ir demasiado lejos. Esos seres de otro mundo se iban a arrepentir de perturbar la paz de Lusamine y su familia.

─ Esos ultrainsectos se acaban de pasar de la raya. Acaban de cometer algo absolutamente imperdonable ─ dice Lusamine con la ira contenida en su voz ─. Wicke, te vas a quedar a cargo del lugar mientras no estoy, y dile a Faba que cancele mi cita de las cinco, porque no creo que esté disponible a esa hora.

─ ¿A dónde va, jefa?

─ ¿Dónde crees? Voy a rescatar a mis bebés. Este rapto de parte de los ultraentes es una declaración de guerra en mi contra, y ahora tendrán que dar la cara.

Wicke no dice nada más mientras ve que Lusamine se va de allí con paso firme. La propia rubia no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer para rescatar a Gladion y Lillie, pero igual se iba a lanzar por ellos. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea, pero antes se regresa al despacho.

─ Una pregunta, Wicke, ¿dónde está el ultraumbral que dijiste?

─ Está frente a la escuela, jefa.

─ Ok, voy para allá.

* * *

**Escuela**

Tal y como había referido Wicke, en el lugar había un ultraumbral que estaba casi a nivel del suelo. También había mucha gente asombrada mirando desde los alrededores, aunque nadie se atrevía a acercarse, puesto que la noticia del secuestro de Gladion y Lillie había hecho eco muy rápidamente, y ahora no había nadie que no hablara de los ultraentes que los raptaron. En medio del barullo se apersona Lusamine, la cual llama mucho la atención, pues nadie esperaba que fuera a aparecer tan pronto.

─ Con que es aquí... ─ Lusamine se suena los nudillos mientras miraba el ultraumbral ─ Sea lo que sea que se llevó a mis niños, me las va a pagar bien caro...

En ese momento un bunneary se acerca al ultraumbral, y un niño empieza a llamarlo con terror, pues temía que se fuera a meter allí. Lusamine mira también al bunneary, el cual se deja llevar por su curiosidad y se mete en el ultraumbral. Ahí iba, una tercera razón para que Lusamine entrase.

─ ¡Bunneary! ¡No mi bunneary! ─ lloraba el niño.

─ ¡No se preocupen! ─ dice Lusamine con determinación ─ Voy por ese bunneary y lo sacaré de allí junto con mis hijos. Que todo el mundo espere aquí.

Todo el mundo creía que Lusamine estaba cometiendo una locura cuando ésta corre directamente al ultraumbral. Nadie intentó seguirla, pero sí habían algunos que habían intentado gritarle para que lo pensara mejor. Pero la rubia no ceja en sus intenciones, y finalmente atraviesa el ultraumbral para desaparecer en su interior. De pronto los lugareños la estaban viendo como una heroína.

* * *

**Mundo ultraente**

Lusamine cae en un páramo extraño y un tanto aterrador. La búsqueda de Gladion y Lillie justo estaba empezando en ese momento, pero primero Lusamine tenía que atrapar el bunneary, el cual corría desorientado en aquel lugar que le resultaba absolutamente nuevo.

─ ¡Espera, bunneary! ─ Lusamine corre para capturar a bunneary, pero éste pasa por un agujero que había bajo una maciza puerta de acero, y Lusamine no es capaz de seguirle ─ Rayos. Ahora no voy a poder recuperar a bunneary, y aquel niño seguramente lo va a pasar muy mal... ¿Qué es eso de allí?

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero Lusamine se encuentra una mesa redonda y muy bonita en el que había una botella y una bandeja de galletas. Era curioso que aquello estuviera allí, en medio de la nada de un mundo completamente desconocido, quizá hostil a toda forma de vida humana, y Lusamine se acerca lentamente a la mesa.

Al acercarse lo suficiente, Lusamine toma la botella y nota que tenía algo escrito, y ese algo decía "bébeme". Era raro aquello, pero Lusamine hace a un lado su sentido común por un momento y se bebe la mitad del contenido. No pasa nada durante los primeros segundos, pero luego se da cuenta de que era capaz de sentir vibraciones en el suelo, y más allá de eso, era capaz de identificar el origen de dichas vibraciones sin ninguna dificultad. Pudo saber que el bunneary se encontraba a un par de cientos de metros de distancia de allí, y que se estaba alejando a un ritmo no demasiado rápido. Pero saber lo que hacía no le estaba ayudando a atraparlo, así que Lusamine piensa en algo más que pudiese hacer o averiguar.

─ Mmmm... No parece que esta puerta tenga una llave... ¿Será que habrá algún otro método? Tal vez se trate de un cierre electrónico, o necesite juntar a determinados pokemon...

Bastante pensaba y le daba vueltas al tema, pero no encontraba la manera de resolver algo así para abrir la puerta. Toda hipótesis formulada simplemente se desplomaba bajo su propio peso, y en ese momento empieza a sentir que le rugía el estómago. No había podido comer, y eso le caía bastante mal, así que se acerca al plato de galletas, donde se encuentra una inscripción que decía "cómeme".

─ Ustedes lo ordenan y yo lo obedezco ─ dice Lusamine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se devora la mitad de aquellas galletas ─. A ver, si con la poción aquella tengo super-percepción, con las galletas seguramente desarrollaré poderes psíquicos. Lógica pura.

Pero no pasa nada. Lusamine prueba a usar algún poder usando la mente, pero no ocurre nada. Lusamine prueba una y otra vez mientras se dirige hacia la puerta, como si el acercamiento pudiera ayudar a que su supuesto poder haga efecto, pero la puerta no se mueve ni un ápice.

─ Bah, esto es un asco ─ refunfuña Lusamine mientras hace un puchero de enojo ─. Esas porquerías de galletas no sirven para nada, y ahora no tengo cómo avanzar...

Lusamine lanza un golpe, dándole a la puerta por descuido, y la puerta sufre una tremenda abolladura. Lusamine estaba boquiabierta, sorprendida a más no poder, así que vuelve a probar a golpear la puerta, esta vez haciendo que desprendiera de las visagras y mandándola a volar a una veintena de metros de distancia.

─ J-j... ¡Joder! ─ Lusamine se mira el puño con fascinación ─ ¡Ultraentes, prepárense, que ahora vengo ultramamadísima!

Se sentía por las nubes en ese momento, pero antes de aventurarse a continuar, Lusamine se bebe el resto de la botella y se come todas las galletas que quedaban en el plato, para así estar segura de despachar a los captores de sus hijos. Tal y como esperaba, su capacidad sensorial se incrementa de manera considerable, llegando incluso a detectar la ubicación de Gladion y Lillie. Ahora conocerían los ultraentes el verdadero terror.

* * *

**Con Gladion y Lillie**

Los rubios hermanos abren los ojos un tanto confundidos. Ambos estaban atrapados dentro de una jaula, y más allá de los barrotes había un montón de criaturas completamente desconocidas que no dudaron en identificar como ultraentes. Eran muchos, y ambos sabían de antemano que no tenían escapatoria de allí, y menos sin sus pokemon.

─ Hermano, tengo mucho miedo...

─ No te preocupes. No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo ─ dice Gladion para tranquilizar a su hermana ─. Seguramente nuestra madre estará enviando a toda la fundación para que la ayuden a buscarnos...

─ Qué tierno. El hermanito consolando a la hermanita ─ Gladion y Lillie se sobresaltan al escuchar aquella voz tan extraña, y de entre la multitud sobre sale una ultraente que estaba ataviada con una enorme capa y una corona infestada en cristales Z a modo de joyas engarzadas ─. Oh, supongo que he dejado mis modales de lado. Vaya imagen más indigna dejo al permitir algo así. Yo soy la reina de corazones pheromosa, soberana del mundo de los ultraentes, y muy pronto seré también quien regirá el mundo de los humanos y los pokemon.

─ ¡Eso en tus sueños! ─ responde Lillie haciendo acopio de valor ─ Nuestra madre vendrá muy pronto y te dará una lección que jamás olvidarás.

─ Sí, ya estoy enterada de que viene hacia aquí para buscarlos a los dos ─ Gladion y Lillie se sorprenden ante la respuesta de pheromosa ─. De hecho, traerla a mi mundo es precisamente la razón por la que los capturé a ustedes dos. Tengo pensado acabar con ella y tomar el puesto que regenta, y así efectuaré mi plan para dominar el mundo de ustedes ¿Acaso pensaron que los hice traer por un mero capricho? Me subestiman, enanos.

─ ¡Nuestra madre no va a caer en tus sucios juegos! ─ Gladion sale al paso, mirando de forma retadora a pheromosa ─ Ya verás cómo ella limpiará el suelo usándote a ti como trapeador.

─ ¿De verdad lo crees? Eso lo veremos ─ la reina pheromosa chasquea los dedos, y varios nihilegos traen a un mosquito gigante y musculoso atado con múltiples cadenas ─ Ya quiero ver que sea capaz de vencer a mi pequeña mascota ¡Prepárense para contemplar la ira del ultraente egipcio, buzzwole el atormentador! ─ el buzzwole se retuerce de forma furiosa, intentando escapar de las ataduras, y a su alrededor caían truenos que resaltaban su intimidante figura ─ Ya suéltenlo para que así buzzwole le arranque la cabeza a esa humana. El fin se acerca para ella, y mi victoria será definitiva.

Los nihilegos obedecen, y buzzwole estira sus brazos de forma bastante agresiva antes de irse corriendo de allí. Gladio y Lillie estaban asustados por su madre, y pheromosa reía, convencida de su victoria. Gladion y Lillie sólo podían esperar a que su madre tuviese cuidado.

* * *

**Con Lusamine**

Ya tenía un par de minutos corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, y todavía tenía aliento para correr un buen rato más, pero Lusamine nota que habían varias cosas extrañas a mitad de camino, y con extrañas se trataba de pokemon de su mundo y ultraentes en ese lugar. No eran muchos los pokemon, pero a Lusamine se le hacía demasiado extraño todo aquello.

─ ¿Acaso estás perdida? ─ Lusamine se lleva una sorpresa, notando que un pokemon le estaba hablando.

─ Increíble... ¿Un plusle me acaba de preguntar?

─ Yo también estoy interesado en saber ─ dice un minum, que estaba justo al lado del plusle ─. Es la primera vez que vemos a un humano atravesando por los ultraumbrales para llegar hasta aquí, y quiero saber cómo llegaste.

─ Pues tú mismo te respondiste. Entré gracias a que atravesé un ultraumbral ─ responde Lusamine con simpleza ─. Pero eso no es importante. Me interesa más saber si ustedes saben dónde están mis hijos. Se llaman Gladion y Lillie, y fueron raptados por ultraentes.

─ ¿Más humanos? ¿En serio? ─ minum y plusle se miran mutuamente como procesando lo que acababan de escuchar ─ Nosotros no sabemos nada, pero quisiéramos invitarte a jugar. Nunca antes habíamos visto humanos en persona, y la verdad es que estamos muy emocionados. El persian Chesire se aburrió de jugar con nosotros, por lo que tenemos un buen rato solos, y así es muy aburrido.

─ Lo siento, pero mi búsqueda es demasiado importante como para permitirme jugar, no importa lo lindos que se vean ─ responde Lusamine con un tono ligeramente triste ─. Pero pueden acompañarme si quieren. Les podría llevar a mi mundo cuando encuentre a mis hijos, e incluso conocerán a muchos pokemon y niños con los que podrían jugar en el parque de mi fundación.

Plusle y minum se ponen a brincar muy emocionados. Lusamine tomó eso como que aceptaban y los llevó en sus hombros para así seguir con su camino. Los pikaclones de Hoenn se agarran fuertemente de Lusamine, y es que ella va corriendo a muy alta velocidad.

─ ¡Whoooaaaahhh! ¡Jamás había visto a nadie correr así! ─ dice minum mientras luchaba por mantenerse.

─ Hay una cosa que quisiera saber ─ dice Lusamine sin detener su marcha ─ ¿Cómo es que ustedes han acabado aquí, y cómo es que aprendieron a hablar?

─ Nosotros nacimos aquí, aunque nuestros padres sí eran de tu mundo ─ responde plusle ─. Nosotros no somos casos únicos, pues pokemon han caído en este mundo desde hace muchísimas generaciones, aunque se tratan de eventos raros. No son muchos los pokemon que han llegado aquí, y la mayoría de los que viven aquí son descendientes de pokemon que han llegado decadas atrás, o hasta siglos atrás.

─ En cuanto a que sabemos hablar, supongo que se trata de algún efecto de que vivamos en este lugar. Casi todos los pokemon que viven aquí hablan como los humanos, y pensábamos que en su mundo era igual ─ dice minum extrañado ─. Por aquí cerca hay algunos pokemon que quizás te puedan ayudar a encontrar y rescatar a tus crías.

Lusamine decide aceptar la propuesta de sus pequeños acompañantes, así que detiene su carrera, pero de manera gradual para que minum y plusle no salieran volando hacia delante. Dicho y hecho, cerca de allí habían algunos pokemon que parecían estar haciendo una fiesta, y al acercarse Lusamine nota que se trataban de un mismagius, un diggersby y un dedenne. A Lusamine se le hacía bastante llamativo ver todas las delicias que habían en aquella mesa, al punto en que se le hacía un poco complicado pensar que realmente no hubiesen humanos cerca. Haciendo caso a minum y plusle, Lusamine se acerca a la mesa para saludar a los pokemon que allí estaban.

─ Hola, me llamo Lusamine, y tal parece que ustedes son un diggersby, un mismagius y un dedenne, ¿no?

─ ¿Mismagius? ─ el pokemon de tipo fantasma mira con recelo a la rubia ─ Ese será el nombre de mi especie de origen, pero mi entrenador me solía llamar de una manera diferente. Mi nombre es Sombrerero, así que te agradecería que me digas así, por favor.

─ ¿Sombrerero? ─ Lusamine estaba boquiabierta.

─ No habla mucho sobre su entrenador, pero se rumorea que fabricaba sombreros. No se lo tomes en cuenta ─ dice el diggersby mientras se servía un poco de té ─. Como sea, no es de todos los días ver a una humana caminar por estos lados ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té con nosotros? Estamos celebrando una fiesta de no-cumpleaños.

─ ¿No-cumpleaños? ─ Lusamine no comprende lo que quiso decir diggersby ─ ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es eso?

─ Es sencillo: Es aburrido esperar a que pase un año entero para poder celebrar tu cumpleaños, así que tenemos como solución celebrar una fiesta de no-cumpleaños que, como su nombre lo dice, es para celebrar a los que no están cumpliendo años, por lo que podemos celebrar todos los días del año en que no estamos variando nuestra edad anual ¿Verdad que es creativo?

─ Muchísimo ─ Lusamine toma nota de lo que acababa de decir diggersby, y en su cara se mostraba un gran entusiasmo ─. Las fiestas de no-cumpleaños serían una grandiosa excusa para que Lillie y Gladion estén mucho más tiempo en casa. Fiesta todos los días y celebración sin fin... No sé cómo es que no se me ocurrió.

─ Pues ya tienes la idea ─ dice diggersby contento ─ ¿Y qué dices? ¿Te unes a nuestra fiesta? Si no cumples años hoy, considérate como parte del grupo.

─ Me encantaría, pero es que vengo con un poco de prisa ─ dice Lusamine mientras se acerca un poco más a la mesa y guardaba sus notas ─. Un ultraente se acaba de llevar a mis hijos, y ahora mismo estoy buscándolos.

─ Ah, ya veo ─ dice dedenne mientras soltaba un bostezo ─. Parece grave.

─ ¿Es que nunca dejas de dormirte? ─ regaña plusle.

─ No puedo... si siempre estoy toda la noche compitiendo... con los pachirisus y togedemarus de la cueva donde vivo, y eso me deja completamente cansado durante el día...

El dedenne termina cayéndose dormido, y diggersby y mismagius se lo quedan mirando con una ligera ofensa. Se notaba que tenían el conocimiento de etiqueta necesarios para saber que es de mala educación dormirse ante personas invitadas, pero eso a Lusamine no le importaba. Su asunto era mucho más urgente.

─ Diggersby, Sombrerero, nuestra compañera humana quiere que la ayuden a enfrentarse a la reina de corazones ─ dice plusle, y Lusamine frunce el ceño en señal de confusión, y plusle se da cuenta ─. La reina de corazones, pheromosa, es la ultraente que con toda seguridad fue quien secuestró a tus crías, y nuestros amigos podrían hablarte sobre ella para que tengas idea de cómo derrotarla.

─ Pero eso no parece que sea demasiado problema ─ dice Lusamine cruzando los brazos ─. Más atrás me encontré unas galletas y un brebaje que no conseguí identificar, y terminé comiéndome todo, y ahora tengo fuerza y percepción por encima de lo normal.

─ ¿Te comiste el suplemento que suelo cocinar para dedenne? ─ mismagius salta sorprendido de su asiento ─ Ahora dime tú cómo le haremos para que gane la competencia de esta noche, que su recompensa por estar en el podio es lo que paga la mayor parte del presupuesto de nuestras constantes fiestas.

─ ¿De verdad? L-lo siento mucho, dedenne ─ dice Lusamine haciendo una profunda reverencia al roedor que seguía durmiendo ─. Es que no sabía, y resultó ser justamente lo que necesitaba para buscar a mis niños...

─ Bueno, no importa. Al menos que para algo útil sea aquello ─ mismagius se sienta nuevamente, aunque su gesto de enojo se mantiene ─. En fin, supongo que sí necesitas saber la historia, así que te la contaremos: Todo empezó algunos años atrás, a los pocos días de que me extraviara en este mundo por accidente. Este mundo solía estar regido por el anciano naganadel, un ultraente sabio y justo que gobernaba y procuraba la felicidad de todos, tanto de los ultraentes como de los pokemon que llegaban aquí por accidente. Pero todo cambió cuando pheromosa, su sirvienta más cercana, se dejó llevar por la avaricia, por las ansias de poder, así que montó una trampa a naganadel...

* * *

**Flashback**

─ ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué no dejan de pelearse? ─ dice naganadel con tono severo, y frente a él estaban nihilego y hoppip.

─ Majestad, es que nihilego y yo estamos peleando porque no nos ponemos de acuerdo con el territorio que tenemos cada uno para vivir ─ empieza a explicar hoppip ─. Yo digo que el límite de nuestro territorio está en la zona donde los sentret montan sus madrigueras, pero nihilego dice que el límite está donde está el patio de juegos de los poipole.

─ Con territorios se refieren al espacio aereo donde suelen estar, ¿no? ─ las dos criaturas asienten a la interrogante de naganadel ─ Pues les digo que ustedes están mal. El aire es de todos, no se puede repartir el aire en zonas medibles del mismo modo en que se reparte un terreno. Todos respiramos del mismo aire, además que ustedes se la pasan flotando todo el día de un lado a otro. En conclusión, dejen ya de pelear, y si quieren seguir fijando un sitio para quedarse, entonces adquieran un terreno legalmente y quédense flotando encima de ese espacio.

Hoppip y nihilego asienten a la respuesta de naganadel, aceptando así a su consejo y se retiran, ya con sus diferencias resueltas. Naganadel toma asiento en su enorme trono y empieza a descansar, cuando se aparece pheromosa, pretendiendo casualidad.

─ Mi señor, parece que está aburrido.

─ Es que lo estoy, pheromosa ─ admite naganadel sin mirar a pheromosa ─. A causa de un derrumbe han tenido que cancelar la carrera de stakatakas, y no será llevada a cabo hasta la semana que viene, por lo que solo me tengo que quedar aquí todo el día. Vaya fastidio.

─ Ya veo. Pero en ese caso, tengo algo que podría ayudarle a mejorar su estado de humor ─ dice pheromosa con tono coqueto, llamando más la atención de naganadel ─. Verá, es que ahora mismo también yo me siento aburrida, y creo que esta coincidencia deberíamos aprovecharla para buscar algo de diversión. No sé si me entiende...

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ Naganadel se levanta de su trono, y entonces empieza a tener un ligero sangrado nasal (o lo que haga su equivalente).

─ Claro que sí. Venga y acompáñeme, que tengo una lencería hecha por los mejores caterpies y weedles, y creo que quedaría encantado si me ve poniéndomelos.

Naganadel sigue embobado a pheromosa, pero al momento en que salen del salón del trono naganadel termina cayendo en un estrecho agujero en el suelo, por lo que no era capaz de estirar las alas para salir volando de allí. Pheromosa mira a naganadel con una sonrisa maliciosa, y naganadel se retorcía de manera desesperada para salir de allí.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¡Sácame de aquí, pheromosa!

─ Viejo tonto. Tu era como soberano de este mundo se ha terminado, y ahora yo seré quien asuma mi justo puesto como la reina. Disfruta de tu prisión mientras me ves sacando provecho del puesto que siempre debió ser mío.

─ ¡Vas a pagar caro tu traición! ¡Sácame ya mismo, hija de la grandísima...!

Pheromosa ahora tapa el agujero y lo refuerza para que nadie pudiera abrirlo por accidente, y entonces la cucaracha albina se acerca al trono y se sienta en él.

─ Ahora yo soy quien tiene poder aquí ─ pheromosa empieza a reír de forma maligna ─. La nueva era de la reina de corazones, la grandiosa pheromosa, empieza ahora.

En ese momento un pequeño misdreavus se encontraba escondido cerca de allí, habiendo visto todo lo que había pasado. Aprovechando que pheromosa no le prestaba atención por jactarse de su usurpación, misdreavus se va de allí a toda velocidad para denunciar aquello, pero nadie le escucha.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

─ Al día siguiente, pheromosa le dijo a todos que el anciano había muerto, y ninguno de sus descendientes poipoles estaba listo para asumir su puesto, por lo que pheromosa fue provisionalmente coronada, y ella aprovechó la situación para secuestrar y apresar a todos los poipole, y de ese modo consolidaría su posición, aparte de que creó una corona especial para controlar la voluntad de todos los ultraentes que estén cerca. Ya nada ni nadie podría cuestionar su reinado ─ termina su relato mismagius, y Lusamine había escuchado toda la historia ─. Pero yo sé que miente. El anciano naganadel está vivo todavía, y sus legítimos herederos siguen prisioneros, impedidos de su entrenamiento para convertirse en los nuevos naganadel que serían los verdaderos sucesores del anciano, y es posible que ella liderara el secuestro de tus crías para expandir su reinado del mal hasta nuestro mundo de origen.

─ ¿Y de qué manera le serviría raptar a mis pequeños para llegar a conquistar nuestro mundo?

─ Es posible que crea que tú eres la reina del mundo humano y pokemon. No tengo ni idea de qué la haría deducir eso ─ opina diggersby ─. En ese caso puede que ya te esté esperando, montando alguna trampa para acabar contigo, avanzar por los ultraumbrales y conquistar su mundo. Se nota que esto no lo está haciendo de manera improvisada, si es que la reina de corazones es muy mañosa. En fin, ¿quieres oír mi historia sobre el walrein vicioso que engaña y se come a los shellders? Creo que te podría conmover...

De pronto la charla entre Lusamine y los pokemon se ve interrumpida por la llegada de buzzwole, el cual se alza inmenso ante todos, haciendo que se asustaran muchísimo, excepto dedenne que seguía dormido.

─ ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ─ dice Lusamine.

─ E-es... es... ─ minum señalaba aterrorizado ─ ¡Es buzzwole el atormentador!

_(Aquí tienen la opción de poner el OST de los dioses egipcios. Es solo una sugerencia)_

El enorme ultraente se erguía lentamente, mostrando una figura enorme e imponente, mientras los relámpagos caían a su alrededor. Al momento de estar completamente erguido, pone sus brazos en X para luego estirarlos mientras motraba todo el esplendor de su temible musculatura y soltaba un potente rugido que hacía temblar los cimientos mismos del lugar. Diggersby y mismagius se abrazan asustados, y buzzwole los elige precisamente a ellos para capturalos. En ese momento buzzwole sacrifica a dos monstruos... quiero decir toma la energía de sus pobres víctimas, y de ese modo su poder de ataque de 4000 pasa a ser infinito. Plusle y minum se sostienen aterrorizados a los hombros de Lusamine, la cual trataba de pensar en alguna manera de vencer a aquel monstruo.

─ ¿Cómo se supone que puedo superar esa cosa? Incluso con mi fuerza incrementada se ve bastante complicado, además que tengo que ayudar a los pokemon ─ decía Lusamine para sí misma ─. No tengo de otra. Tendré que pelear contra él, y ya se me ocurrirá una manera de detenerlo.

No tenía más alternativa que empezar en ese mismo momento. Lusamine y buzzwole lanzan su golpe al mismo tiempo, y sus puños chocan, causando una onda expansiva que hace que diggersby y mismagius se sostengan con las escasas fuerzas que les quedaban, mientras que dedenne seguía dormitando como si nada. Minum y plusle se sostenían con todas sus fuerzas, rogando mentalmente que Lusamine consiguiese ganarle a buzzwole para poner fin a la pesadilla. Ambos puños permanecen estáticos mientras seguían tratando de empujar al otro, y ambos contendientes se miraban a los ojos. El esfuerzo que hacían era evidente, y ninguno planeaba ceder ante su contrincante. Los pokemon deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que Lusamine lograse vencer, sí, pero como si el destino se burlara de ellos, resultó que buzzwole empieza a ganar ventaja ante la rubia, lo que significa que su puño va empujando lentamente el de Lusamine hasta que consigue hacerle perder su posición. Plusle y minum lloraban de miedo, pensando que estaban en serios problemas.

─ Esta pelea es muy fácil. Creí que podrías entretenerme un poco más ─ dice buzzwole mientras se cruzaba de brazos muy confiado.

─ Todavía no he terminado, Arnold Ultranagger.

Lusamine se pone nuevamente en guardia, y ambos se lanzan un nuevo y potentísimo ataque, y nuevamente buzzwole consigue hacerse con la ventaja. Los pokemon miraban con impotencia lo que estaba ocurriendo.

─ Esa mujer está dando lo mejor de sí, pero no es suficiente ─ se lamenta el mismagius.

─ Ríndete, que no tienes posibilidad alguna de derrotarme ─ dice buzzwole.

─ ¡Eso jamás, ultramosquito! ─ Lusamine se pone en guardia nuevamente ─ ¡Tú mataste a mi marido!

─ No, Lusamine. Yo soy tu marido.

De pronto el silencio lo envuelve todo, y Lusamine palidece rápidamente, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

─ No... Eso es imposible... Tú no puedes ser mi Mohn...

─ Pretenderás negarlo, pero por dentro sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad ─ señala buzzwole con un tono muy serio ─. Jamás rescatarás a Gladion y Lillie si vas así, y por eso es que no puedo dejarte avanzar. No tienes idea de lo que es capaz la malvada pheromosa.

Lusamine cae de rodillas, todavía impactada por lo que acababa de saber de aquella manera. Su marido, el mismo que había perdido años atrás en aquel accidente con los ultraumbrales, no podía ser aquel ultraente que la acababa de superar en aquel furioso choque de puños. Pero lejos de aprovechar su oportunidad para acabar definitivamente con Lusamine, buzzwole le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie nuevamente, probando así que decía la verdad.

─ ¿C-cómo es esto posible? C-creí que estabas muerto...

─ No. En realidad estuve viviendo aquí todo el tiempo ─ dice el buzzwole con tono serio ─. Fui humano durante un tiempo, pero cuando pheromosa tomó por asalto el trono, me secuestró, me convirtió en un buzzwole y me encerró para convertirme en uno de sus esclavos por medio de su estatus como reina. Y aquí me tienes. La única manera que hay para regresar a mi aspecto original es que pheromosa sea derrotada y yo pueda volver a nuestro mundo, aunque es posible que me tome un tiempo convertirme.

─ Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que ahora sé que estás vivo, Mohn. Te extrañé muchísimo...

Mismagius, diggersby, minum y plusle miran atónitos cómo Lusamine se abraza fuerte y cariñosamente al buzzwole mientras éste le devolvía el gesto con el mismo ánimo. Tal parecía que la amenaza había terminado, aunque ninguno de los presentes tenía claro de qué manera ocurrió aquello.

─ Siento mucho no presentarme debidamente y hacer las cosas mal. Tomé prestada la energía de los pokemon para ayudarte a llegar más rápido para que así puedas salvar a los niños, pero supongo que te asusté y por eso me atacaste. El poder de pheromosa como reina impide que los demás ultraentes puedan oponerse a ella, pero tú sí puedes detenerla.

─ Si pretendías tomar prestada nuestra fuerza, al menos nos lo hubieras pedido con un por favor ─ regaña diggersby.

En ese momento Lusamine comprendía cuál era el plan que tenía su marido en mente, así que deja a minum y plusle en el suelo, deseándoles en silencio que se cuidaran, y entonces toma de la mano al buzzwole, el cual se prepara, toma fuertemente la mano de Lusamine y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas. Los pokemon miraban asombrados aquello, y en ese momento dedenne se despierta.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Me perdí de algo?

* * *

**Con pheromosa**

La reina de corazones esperaba pacientemente por noticias sobre lo ocurrido a Lusamine. Esperaba que buzzwole fuera capaz de cumplir con lo que le había mandado en un santiamén, y Gladion y Lillie estaban impacientes y ansiosos. En eso se acerca un kartana, el cual se proponía a anunciar exactamente lo que todos habían estado esperando.

─ Majestad, la humana sigue acercándose hacia aquí. Buzzwole no hizo lo que se le ordenó.

─ ¿Qué significa eso? ─ pheromosa se levanta de manera violenta, asustando al diminuto ultraente ─ ¡Se supone que buzzwole me obedecería y acabaría con aquella humana para que así mi reinado se extienda al mundo humano! ¿Cómo es posible que escapara a mi control?

Antes que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de responder a la interrogante de la malvada reina, en el cielo aparece una figura que caía a gran velocidad, llamando la atención de todos. Se trataba de Lusamine, la cual estaba dando vueltas a un ritmo vertiginoso a medida que se acercaba al suelo. Era como una gimnasta olímpica que aprovechaba su momento de suspensión en aire para intentar dar todas las vueltas posibles para dar la mayor y mejor impresión que pudiese. Pheromosa, Gladion, Lillie y los lacayos ultraentes veían boquiabiertos aquel descenso, hasta que Lusamine llega al suelo, cayendo directamente de cara a un piso completamente fangoso. A todos les sale una gota en la cabeza, y pheromosa empieza a reírse mientras veía a Lusamine levantarse.

─ ¡Vaya presentación más patética, humana! De este modo parece que mi dominio sobre el mundo humano resultará muy sencillo.

─ Eso en tus sueños, cucaracha en dos patas ─ responde Lusamine de manera retadora ─. No voy a permitir que le hagas nada a mis hijos ni al mundo del que venimos. Y lo que es más, espero que no te hayas encariñado con ese trono, porque te voy a tumbar de allí.

─ ¿Eso crees? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, humana?

─ No te preocupes, que ahora mismo te lo a demostrar, estúpida y sensual pheromosa.

─ ¿Con que esas tenemos? Pues te digo que tú eres más estúpida y sen... quiero decir, eres más estúpida, pero que muchísimo más.

Ambas contendientes se miraban con furia. Los hijos de Lusamine se quedaban mirando, estaba a la expectativa, rogando mentalmente que fuera su madre la que saliera victoriosa, mientras que el resto de los ultraentes se quedaban quietos, como esperando que algo ocurriese para finalmente reaccionar.

─ Pues en ese caso, vamos a enfrentarnos ahora mismo, pheromosa, y si yo gano, me llevo a mis pequeños a casa.

─ Esa es una apuesta que no conseguirás ganar, humana ¡Blacephalon! ─ uno de los ultraentes se acerca de forma servil a la reina ─ Trae la pelota, que ella y yo vamos a arreglar esto como homb... como mujeres, quiero decir.

─ ¿Una pelota? ¿Vamos a decidir el futuro de mis bebés jugando al béisbol? ─ dice Lusamine alzando una ceja.

─ ¡Ja! El béisbol es un deporte para pobretones que les gusta sudar como grumpigs en público. Me refiero que vamos a jugar crocket, que eso tiene mucho más caché.

─ E igual te expones a sudar, imbécil ─ responde Lusamine, haciendo que pheromosa sufriera un escalofrío por el comentario.

En ese momento blacephalon regresa y trae la pelota, que resultaba ser un togedemaru. Lusamine estaba horrorizada al ver que en ese lugar se usaba a un pokemon pequeño e inocente como pelota, y rápidamente aquella sensación da paso a una absoluta indignación.

─ Cucaracha asquerosa ¿Cómo te atreves a usar a un pobre pokemon de esa manera? ¡Si te sale más barato una pelota de verdad, y encima así no haces daño a nadie!

─ Aquí las cosas son como yo digo. Tómalo o déjal...

De pronto resuena un golpe por todo el lugar, y todos estaban completamente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir: Lusamine se había acercado a pheromosa y le había dado una bofetada con bastante fuerza. Gladion y Lillie hasta habían olvidado completamente el miedo que habían sentido hasta ese momento, sólamente querían ver cómo su madre humillaba de esa manera a la reina de corazones.

Pheromosa se endereza, poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Lo que acababa de sufrir era una verdadera afrenta, así que responde dándole también una cachetada a Lusamine que resuena por todo el lugar. Lusamine retrocede un paso por el golpe, pero consigue enderezarse nuevamente para repetir la cachetada, y luego pheromosa lo vuelve a hacer... y así varias veces. Todos estaban boquiabiertos ante ese intercambio de golpes a la cara que se daban pheromosa y Lusamine, pero nadie se atreve a intervenir. Para cuando aquellas hostilidades se enfrían, cada una tenía la mejilla izquierda tan hinchada que parecían haberse metido un balón de fútbol en la boca.

─ Esto me la vas a pagar, humana...

─ Eso quisiera verlo.

─ ¡Ultraentes, córtenle la cabeza!

Los ultraentes espectadores empiezan entonces a acercarse a Lusamine, claramente con intenciones bastante preocupantes. Lusamine retrocede lentamente, viéndose atrapada y sin posibilidad alguna de escape. Necesitaba pensar en algo urgentemente para detenerlos, o de lo contrario iba a estar en problemas bastante serios, cuando en eso encuentra una piedra grande. En un principio no entiende para qué le prestaría atención a aquello, pero entonces recuerda lo que le había dicho aquel mismagius acerca del dominio de pheromosa sobre la voluntad de los ultraentes. Era una tontería lo que estaba por hacer, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Agarra la piedra y la lanza a pheromosa, consiguiendo evitar darle accidentalmente a cualquiera que estuviera en medio. La piedra consigue golpear en la corona de pheromosa, la cual no pudo hacer nada para impedir que se le cayera, y los ultraentes se detienen de golpe justo cuando ya casi atrapaban a Lusamine.

─ ¿Qué demonios están esperando, idiotas? ¡Córtenle la cabeza! ─ repite pheromosa furiosa, pero esta vez sus sirvientes no le hacen caso ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hacen lo que les digo?

─ Es que tú no eres la verdadera reina, y por eso no necesitamos obedecer ─ responde un xurkitree.

Pheromosa aprieta los dientes con rabia, y entonces va hacia la corona para recuperar su control sobre los ultraentes, pero Lusamine, que ya había anticipado sus intenciones, se acerca corriendo y logra alcanzar la corona antes, dejando sorprendida a pheromosa.

─ A ver qué tal llevas una cucharada de tu propia medicina ─ Lusamine se pone la corona, y pheromosa hace una mueca de absoluto terror ─. Ultraentes, por favor capturen a pheromosa, y háganla confesar dónde tiene al anciano naganadel y a los poipoles.

Los ultraentes no discuten la orden de Lusamine y van directamente a pheromosa, la cual no consigue escapar y es atrapada por todos. Gladion y Lillie estaban contentos de ver que su madre había logrado derrotar a la villana.

─ ¡Bien hecho, madre! ¡Eres la mejor de todas! ─ dice Lillie.

─ ¡Nooo! ¡Se supone que yo iba a vencer! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! ─ gritaba pheromosa.

─ Así es la vida. Debes acostumbrarte a estar unas veces arriba y otras veces abajo ─ dice Lusamine ─. Ya lo dice un viejo y popular refrán en mi mundo: Si la vida te da tomates, Ash Ketchum.

─ ¿De verdad era así? ─ cuestiona Lillie.

Para cuando buzzwole, missmagius, diggersby, minum, plusle y dedenne ya habían llegado, Lusamine ya había descubierto el paradero de naganadel y los poipole y estaba liderando su búsqueda para liberarlos y traer nuevamente el equilibrio al mundo de los ultraentes. Ya con el sabio ultraente de vuelta en el trono, con Gladion y Lillie libres, y con minum y plusle habiendo manifestado sus intenciones de ir al mundo humano y pokemon junto con Lusamine, sólo quedaban la despedidas.

─ Les debo mi más absoluta gratitud. Me aseguraré de destruir aquella corona para que nadie vuelva a tiranizar a mis preciados súbditos ─ dice naganadel ─. Gracias a su valentía, mis pequeños y yo somos libres nuevamente, y la paz reinará nuevamente en estas tierras. Espero que te vaya bien de regreso a tu casa. A ti y a tu familia ─ completa mirando a Gladion, Lillie y buzzwole.

─ Me honra lo que dice, señor naganadel ─ dice Lusamine ─. Espero que de ahora en adelante los humanos y los ultraentes seamos amigos.

─ Después de lo que hiciste, cuenta con que ustedes se han ganado nuestra amistad de por vida.

Ya no hacía falta decir nada más, así que Lusamine junto a sus hijos, su marido y los dos pikaclones de Hoenn, se va en busca de un nuevo ultraumbral para regresar a casa. Diggersby, mismagius y dedenne los acompañan hasta que logran encontrar uno, y desde allí los despiden.

* * *

**Mansión de Lusamine**

Gladion, Lillie, Faba, Wicke, minum y plusle se quedaban mirando boquiabiertos cómo estaban compartiendo mesa con buzzwole, y Lusamine le servía una generosa cantidad de jugo para contentarlo, y buzzwole parecía quedar bastante complacido. Aparte de aquello, Lusamine ya estaba aplicando la sugerencia de diggersby para celebrar un no-cumpleaños para... todos, pues ninguno de los presentes estaba cumpliendo años, por lo que todos tenían un gorrito de fiesta, incluyendo a Faba y Gladion.

─ Muchas gracias, Lusy. Cómo extrañaba los jugos que hacías cuando nos conocimos y nos hicimos novios.

─ Y yo soñaba todas las noches con podértelo servir en la mesa ─ dice Lusamine con una radiante sonrisa, y luego le da un beso en la mejilla a su marido ultraente ─. Ahora somos nuevamente una familia feliz y completa, y eso hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto ¡Oh! Cuidado por dónde tocas, Mohn, que los niños están mirando.

─ Lo siento. No pude evitarlo ─ responde Mohn entre risas que contagian a su esposa ─. Es que te he extrañado muchísimo, y mucho lamento no ver cómo crecen los niños ─ mira a Gladion y Lillie ─. También lamento mucho no haber estado aquí para darles más hermanos. Hubiéramos sido una familia verdaderamente numerosa y feliz...

─ Todavía no es tarde, querido ─ dice Lusamine abrazando el cuello del buzzwole ─. Todavía tenemos la oportunidad de tener a más pequeñines corriendo y jugando a nuestro lado, y nuestros nuevos minum y plusle estarán muy contentos por ello.

Minum y plusle empiezan a echar chispas por la emoción, mientras que a Faba, Gladion y Lillie se les ponía la cara azul ante la idea de que Lusamine y Mohn intentaran pronto tener más hijos. Se supone que Mohn volvería a ser humano en un par de meses o un poco más, pero no querían retar a la suerte y ver qué saldría de la unión de un ultraente y una humana. Wicke en cambio aplaudía contenta.

─ Por cierto, creo que se me olvidó algo ─ Lusamine se rasca distraída la cabeza ─. No sé, pero juraría que pasé algo por alto.

* * *

**Mundo ultraente**

─ ¡Oigan todos, acabo de encontrar a una nueva integrante para nuestro no-cumpleañeros! ─ anuncia mismagius a sus dos amigos ─ Preséntate, pequeñíta.

─ H-hola, soy bunneary, y recientemente entré por accidente a este lugar ─ dice bunneary con timidez ─. Llegué a este lugar porque estaba huyendo del malvado niño que era mi entrenador, que no hacía otra cosa que practicar el tiro al blanco con un tirachinas y usándome a mí como diana, y que encima me confundía siempre con un macho, nunca supe porqué. Una humana loca me estuvo siguiendo para regresarme, pero afortunadamente se despistó y se olvidó de mí. Arceus sabrá lo que me habría pasado si ese niño me tuviera de vuelta.

─ Entiendo tu dolor. Mi abuelo llegó aquí porque su entrenador también lo maltrataba mucho ─ dice diggersby soltando una lágrima ─. Considérate como parte del grupo, y también te puedes tomar tu tiempo para unirte a alguno de los clubes cercanos.

─ ¿Clubes? ¿A qué se refieren?

─ Ocurre que todos aquí nos unimos a clubes con los que podemos financiar nuestras fiestas de no-cumpleaños. Es muy divertido celebrar a cada rato, pero no sale nada barato ─ empieza a explicar mismgaius ─. El que más suele ganar dinero para ello es dedenne, que es un consumado atleta por las noches.

─ ¿Dedenne? ¿Se refieren al pokemon muerto que está sobre la mesa? ─ señala la bunneary.

─ No está muerto. Simplemente ocurre que se la pasa dormido durante el día. No se lo tomes en cuenta ─ dice diggersby tranquilamente ─. Por cierto, Sombrerero, tenemos que hablar con el anciano naganadel. El persian Chesire se volvió a aparecer hace un rato y se robó un par de tazas de té.

Mismagius se da un facepalm por el disgusto. Bunneary estaba justo empezando una nueva e interesante vida en ese extraño lugar.

**Fin**

* * *

Aquí he terminado el que es, por mucho, el OS de pokemon más largo hasta el momento. Ha sido increíble a mi parecer, pero más importa lo que ustedes tengan que decir. Nos vemos en una nueva oportunidad, así que pórtense bien mientras tanto.

Hasta otra


End file.
